camp with the jonas brothers
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: this is just one whole story, really long, but i like it. miley hates famous people, she absolutely hates the jonas brothers, her best friend, taylor, loves them like crazy. but what happens when they go to camp with the jonas brothers? find out.


A niley story

Cody: you know… I'm not that big fan of the Jonas brothers.

Taylor: I am!!!

Miley: I'm not! I hate them…

Cody: why?  
Miley: they are stupid singers, they think they are all that.

Tish: kids, the bus is here, I'm going to miss you! (Hugs them and kisses their cheeks)

Miley: ew mom!

Cody: I know! Gosh aunt Tish.

Taylor: well you two are bums. Bye Mrs. Cyrus.

Billy: have fun at camp kids.

Miley: ya, whatever.

Taylor: bye!

Cody: see ya!

On the bus

Taylor: omj! I just remembered, the Jonas brothers are going to the same camp!

Cody, miley: what?!?!?!?!

Taylor: I hope Cody; you share a cabin with them.

Cody: I hope not.

Miley: I know!

Taylor: they aren't that bad, they are awesome and hot!

Cody, miley: ew!

Taylor: wow, for a couple of cousins that never get along, they have a lot in common.

At camp

Miley: I'm in cabin 94 bunk 2.

Taylor: I'm in cabin 96 bunk 3.

Miley: well your cabin is across from mine, what about you Cody?

Cody: cabin 100 and bunk 4.

Miley: cool! So you're close by!

Cody: cool, well I'll meet you guys later ok?  
Miley: Kay, bye Cody! (Leaves)

Cody: (leaves)

Taylor: well see you! Gosh! (Leaves)

With the Jonas brothers

Nick: did we really have to come to this camp?  
Joe: at least we all share a cabin!

Nick: oh joy! (Sarcastic)

Kevin: come on nick, this will be fun!

Nick: no it won't! Making cookies, camping, roasting marshmallows, hiking, and making stupid bird houses?  
Joe: (gasps) bird houses are not stupid!!! They are delicate houses for wilderness birds! (Stomps off)

Nick: (sarcastic) and I wonder why he doesn't get girlfriends! 9walks off)

Kevin: (shakes his head) oh boy…

With Cody

Cody: this is a nice cabin, better than the ones I see in movies!

Joe: I know huh! I mean the one in camp rock wasn't as cool as this one!

Cody: oh boy, you're Joe Jonas?  
Joe: yup! And you are…?

Cody: Cody linley.

Joe: cool, so you share a cabin with me and my brothers?

Cody: all three of you are in this cabin?

Joe: yup! Awesome huh?

Cody: ya, I guess.

Nick: this is our cabin?

Joe: yes! And this is our cabin mate! His name is Cody linley.

Nick: hey dude.

Kevin: hey!

Cody: Taylor jinxed me…

Joe: who's Taylor? Your girlfriend?

Cody: no! She's my best friend.

Taylor: (walks in) who's your best friend… (Screams) the Jonas brothers!

Cody: (covers her mouth) shut up.

Taylor: (through Cody's mouth) sorry.

Cody: (uncovers)

Taylor: (squeals) I love you guys, you are the best ever!

Jobros: thanks.

Taylor: (sighs) beautiful.

Miley: (walks in) Taylor, I heard you scream all the way down from my cabin. Um… hi? Taylor you jinxed Cody!

Taylor: did not!

Miley: uh huh, sure you didn't

Cody: well too late now.

Nick: is there something wrong with sharing a cabin with us?

Cody: no!

Taylor: no!

Miley: (mumbles) yes.

Kevin: oh, ok, so who are these… lady's?

Taylor: I'm Taylor swift and your number one fan!

Kevin: hey.

Joe: and you are? (To miley)

Miley: miley Cyrus.

Nick: oh, how do you know each other?  
Cody: well Taylor as I said before and is my best friend and also miley's, we knew each other ever since pre-school. And miley is my cousin, but we are like brother and sister. I live with her because my parents travel a lot, so it's like they adopted me. But ya…

Jobros: oh, cool.

Taylor: ah…

Miley: shut up Taylor, let's go, we have some… bird houses to make.

Joe: oh! Can I help!

Miley: um… sure?

Joe: yes!

Later at dinner

Miley: you know…

Taylor: you like the Jonas brothers?  
Miley: no, I was going to say I'm starting to like this camp, except if the Jonas brothers weren't here it would be better.

Taylor: oh…

Cody: ya, I guess this camp isn't as bad as I thought…

Taylor: ya, I mean with the Jonas brothers here I don't care if I'm living with beetles.

Cody, miley: shut up!

Taylor; fine gosh!

At night

Miley: 9walking by the water)

Nick: hey, miley right?

Miley: Ya and you are the amazing nick Jonas!

Nick: 9laughs) I guess you could say that…

Miley: so what are you guys doing out so late?

Nick: are you seriously asking me that?

Miley: (laughs)

Nick: I just came for a walk.

Miley: ya, me too…

Nick: so do you like camp?  
Miley: well, when I'm with Cody and Taylor everything is alright.

Nick: oh, that's cool…

Miley: and to but truthful, I thought camp was going to suck when you guys came… because I don't really like you guys…

Nick: (sad) oh…

Miley: but now… it's ok…

Nick; ya… well…\what doesn't you like about us?  
Miley: your first album sucked… it's about time? Ya it sucked… the worst song was mandy…

Nick: oh…  
miley: sorry…

Nick: that's ok… I guess…

Miley: well, but I like one day at a time… I liked that song a lot…

Nick: (smiled) really?

Miley: (smiles) really…

Next day

Nick: miley doesn't like any of our songs, she said it's about time sucked, and Jonas brothers one was ok, but we need more songs and better! They need to be the best…

Kevin: well… you have anything in mind?  
Nick: (thinks)

With miley

Miley: (walking)

Tony: hi.

Miley: (turns around) oh hi!

Tony: my name's Tony.

Miley: miley. (Smiles)

Tony: you have a beautiful smile.

Miley: (blushes) thank you…

Tony: so, where are you from?

Miley: Nashville, Tennessee.

Tony: oh. What are you doing out here?  
Miley: my parents made me.

Tony: (laughs) I came because I love nature.

Miley: 9smiles)

Cody: (runs over) where is Taylor?  
Miley: um… last time I saw she was walking to get some ice cream.

Cody: thank yo! (Runs away)

Tony: um… who was that?  
Miley: my cousin, Taylor is my best friend.

Tony: oh.

Miley: ya. I made Taylor come with me to this camp, and Cody is like my brother because he lives with me, his parent's travel all around the world, so he lives with us and what was he going to do when I and Taylor were here, so he decided to tag along.

Tony: oh that's so cool.

Miley: (smiles) ya, it is.

Tony: (laughs)

Nick: *(walks by and hides behind a tree)  
Tony: you are really something.

Miley; (smiles) so are you.

Tony: want to go out tonight?  
Miley: where?  
Tony: maybe… I don't know, but I'll think of something.

Miley: 9smiles) ok, see you at?  
Tony: 6.

Miley: (smiles) bye Tony. (Walks away)

Tony: (smiles) she is pretty…

Nick: (sighs)

Later that night

Nick: hey miley.

Miley: I can't talk; Tony is coming to get me.

Nick: who?

Miley: I have a date with a guy named Tony.

Nick: (sad) oh… bye.

Miley: 9doesn't hear him)  
nick: (walks out)  
Tony: hey dude.

Nick: hey… (Walks away)  
Tony: (knocks on the cabin)

Miley: hi!

Tony: you ready?  
Miley: yup!

Afterward

Miley: I had a great time, who knew picnics during camp would be so fun.

Tony: (smiles) ya.

Miley: well goodnight. (About to walk inside)  
Tony: (kisses her)  
nick: (walks by and sees the kiss) miley… (Runs away)

With nick

Nick: (walks in)

Kevin: I thought you were going to go hang out with miley…

Nick: she has a boyfriend now… and I can't have her… oh my gosh! (Get's a notebook and pen and starts to write.

Joe: what?  
Kevin: dude you are scaring me!

Nick: I have an idea for song.

An hour later

Nick: got it! Get your guitars and Joe helps me sing this thing.

Afterward

Kevin: wow, we should totally play this at talent night tomorrow.

Nick: (smiles) ok.

With miley

Taylor: (runs in)

Miley: (smiling)

Taylor: how was it?  
Miley: he kissed me!

Taylor, miley: (scream)

Next day

Cody: hi guys.

Joe: yo yo.

Cody: where's miley and Tay?  
Joe: I think they are getting food?  
Cody: oh, so how was your night?  
Kevin: ok, hey where were you?

Cody: oh I was out late with Taylor and miley talking then I came home late.

Nick: where were you this morning?  
Cody: with miley and Tay, till they left me.

Kevin: oh.

Nick: so… did you guys talk about her date?  
cody: for a bit, not the whole night though, you guys doing the talent night tonight?  
Nick: ya.

Cody: awesome.

Miley: hey guys!

Nick: hey miley.

Tony: hey miley!

Miley: gotta go! (Runs to Tony and kisses his cheek)  
nick: um… I have to go… (Leaves)  
Taylor: what's up with him?

Joe: I don't know.

At talent night

Announcer: ok, first off is Tony oller!

Tony: (walks out) hi! (starts to sing) taking my time when I cruise the runway flying between the scenery, it's on, it's on, could it be you, you, you, or you I'm looking for the heart that's true, to come along, it's on. Are you going to be the one in my dreams when I close my eyes, out of everything the best for me, the one that I call mine, are you going to be the one that's shining the stars the center of my world, I'm not looking for just any girl, could you be the one, oh! Could you be the one, could you be the one yeah! (Stops) thank you! (Walks off)

Miley: I love you Tony!

Nick: (sad)

Announcer: next up is Alyson!

Later

Announcer: last but not least! Jonas brothers!!!!

Crowd: 9goes wild)

Nick: this goes out to some one special. (Starts to sing) you warned me that you were gonna leave, I never thought you would really… go… I was blind but baby now I see broke your heart but now I know, that I was being such a fool and that I didn't deserve you… I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I don't know if I'll get up, don't want to cause a scene, but I I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too, cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you, looking at the letter that you left (the letter that you left, will I ever get you back) wondering if I'll ever get you back (ooh aahp, ooh ahh, ooh aahp, ooh ahh) dreaming about when I'll see you next (when will I see you next, will I ever get you back) knowing that I never will forget (I won't forget, I won't forget) that I was being such a fool, and that I still don't deserve you, I don't want to fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up, and I don't wanna cause a scene, 'cause I'm dieing without your love, yeah! Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too, 'cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you… so tell me what we're fighting for, cause you know that the truth means so much more, cause you would, if you could, don't lie, 'cause I'd give everything that I've got left, to show you I mean what I have said, I know I was such a fool, but I can't live without you… (softer) i don't wanna fall asleep, don't know if I'll get up, don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm (louder) dieing without your love! Being to hear your voice, tell me you love me too! 'Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you… yeah! Don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up, and I don't wanna cause a scene, 'cause I'm dieing without your love, yeah!!! Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too, 'cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you…. (Done)

Crowd: (screams and yells and hollers whistles)

Jobros: thank you!

Miley: that was really good.

Cody: I've already heard it a billion the last 2 nights.

Taylor; (laughs)

Next day

Miley: (walking along a path)

Nick: hey miley.

Miley: hey, I couldn't find you yesterday; I just wanted to say that that song you sang was really, really well.

Nick: (smiles) it didn't suck?  
Miley: nope.

Nick: so, Tony did a good job too.

Miley: ya, he did. (Sees Tony flirting with another girl) um…

Nick: what? (Sees Tony) miley…

Miley: (runs away)

Nick: (walks over mad)

Tony: hey dude.

Nick: who's this?  
Tony: Jordan.

Jordan: hi. (Flirty smile)

Nick: (punches Tony) you are dating miley! (Walks off)

Tony: ow.

Jordan: bye loser. 9walks off)

With miley

Miley: (crying)

Nick: (walks in) I'm so sorry miley.

Miley: it's ok… because… I'm over him…

Nick: (hugs her) you can't get over some one that fast)

Miley: only if I never liked him… (Breaks down crying) I really liked him!

Nick: shh… I know… I know…

Next day

Nick: hey miley… you ok?

Miley: ya… sleep helped me… thank you nick… (Hugs him)

Nick: (hugs her back)

Miley: (hold on to him)

Nick: don't worry, I'm here.

Miley: (still hugging him) I know.

Later that night

Miley: (laying on the grass)

Nick: (laying next to her) stars are so beautiful.

Miley: ya, you can't see them in the city…

Nick: ya… so where do you live?

Miley: Nashville.

Nick: oh…

Miley: and you live in Hollywood.

Nick: (laughs) something like that.

Miley: (smiles) thank you…

Nick: anytime.

Next day

Nick: miley? Can I tell you something?

Miley: sure.

Nick: I like you…

Miley: what?  
Nick: ya… I always had…

Miley: (smiles) really?

Nick: ya.

Miley: (hugs him) me too…

Nick: (hugs her back)

Next day

Miley: ok, I'm so bored; I thought camp leaders gave you something for you to do 24/7?  
Cody: I know!

Joe: let's go swimming!

Miley: ok! Come on Tay! (They leave)

Nick: well I guess that means we are going swimming.

At the lake

Miley: (walks over with Taylor)

Nick: whoa…

Miley: (laughs) shut up nick, come on. (Grabs his hand and she goes over to the lake)

Joe: you look hot Taylor!

Taylor: shut up! Pig! (Jumps into the lake)

Joe: (jumps in after her)

Nick: so…

Miley: (dives into the water)

Nick: hey! (Dives in too)

Miley: (laughs)  
nick: what?  
Miley: (kisses his cheek then splashes him)  
nick: hey!

Miley: (laughs and swims away)

Afterward

Miley: why don't we go with the rest of the camp and roast marshmallows?  
Nick: I'm fine with that.

Miley: of course you are.

Nick: (smiles)

Joe: I'm sitting next to Taylor!

Taylor: what? Fine!

Kevin: I'm going to find a hot girl to sit by.

Cody: me too! (Sees demi) whoa, like her! Hey! (Walks over to her)

Kevin: (sees Ashley) hotty! 9walks over)

At the camp fire

Miley: (sitting next to nick)

Nick: (puts his arm around her)

Miley: (puts her head on his shoulder) so… we are going out?  
Nick: ya, I guess so.

Miley: (smiles) ok.

Nick: (looks down at her)

Miley: (looks up at him)

Nick: (kisses her)

Miley: (kisses back then pulls away)

Nick: (smiles)

Miley: (looks back at the fire)

Next day

Miley: (walks out of her cabin)

Nick: (wraps his arms around her)  
miley: (giggles) hey!

Nick: (kisses his cheek)

Miley: (giggles)

Nick: so what are we doing today?  
Miley: we?

Nick: ya.

Miley: (laughs) actually, I am going over to Tay's cabin and we are going to get ready for a girl sleepover at the girl leader's cabin!

Nick: oh! I have one too! At the guy's leader cabin.

Miley: cool!

Nick: how about we spend time together before tonight?  
Miley: ok, like what?  
Nick: um… how about we go for a stroll around the camp?

Miley: ok.

On the walk

Miley: (holding nick's hand) wow, I wish I could live out here!

Nick: ya, me too!

Miley: so, have yo been working on different songs lately?

Nick: maybe. (Smiles)

Miley: sing one for me!

Nick: um… no.

Miley: please!!!

Nick: fine. (starts to sing) got the news today, but they said I had to stay, a little bit longer and I'll be fine, when I thought it'd all be done, when I thought it'd all been said, a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, and every time you smile or laugh you glow, you don't even know, know, know, you don't even know. (Stops) and that's all you're going to hear from that song.

Miley: I loved it! What's it about?

Nick: (looks down) my diabetes.

Miley: (mouth drops)

Nick: miley?

Miley: you didn't tell me you had diabetes.

Nick: I didn't think it was important.

Miley: (hurt) it's not important?

Nick: miley…

Miley: (let's go of his hand) you didn't tell me something this important!

Nick: don't do this…

Miley: do what? Get mad because my boyfriend didn't tell me about his disease!

Nick: It's not like I'm going to die!

Miley: that's not the problem! It's that you didn't tell me!

Nick: sorry…

Miley: that's not going to help nick… I'll see you later… (Leaves)

Nick: miley…

Later that night at the sleepover

Leader: why don't we do our nails?  
Girls: ya!

Leader: ok!

Afterward

Taylor: I have an idea! Let's go teepee the guy's cabin!

Girls: ya!!!!

Leader: ok, we'll go tonight at 12!

With the guys

Nick: (sitting on the ground)

Cody: dude, what's up?  
Nick: me and miley had a fight…

Cody: oh, about what?  
Nick: my diabetes.

Cody: you have diabetes!?

Nick: ya… and I just didn't tell her…

Cody: sad dude…

Later at 12

Guys: (sleeping)  
girls: (teepee their house)

Later

Miley: (get's up and walks outside)

Nick: (sees her) Miley?  
Miley: (mad) what?  
Nick: what are you doing out?  
Miley: couldn't sleep.

Nick: me too…

Miley: you didn't tell me…

Nick: I know… but I was going to… that's why I chose that song to sing, because I chose to tell you then…

Miley: really?

Nick: ya.

Miley: (hugs him) I'm sorry I got mad at you…

Nick: (hugs her back) its ok…

10 minute later

Miley: (lying next to nick)

Nick: miley… camp ends in 5 days…

Miley: I just stopped thinking about it! And now you brought the thought back nick!

Nick: sorry…

Miley: it's ok… but I don't want to leave…

Nick: me neither…

Miley: (sees a shooting star) look! Make a wish!

Nick: (thinking: I wish that I could spend the rest of my life with miley… and never leave her)

Miley: (done) what did you wish for?

Nick: I can't say, that would give it away.

Miley: (smiles) I better get back…

Nick: me too. (Kisses her cheek)

Miley: bye. (Leaves)

Nick: (sighs) I really wish I could spend the rest of my life with you…

Next day

Taylor: (walks over to Cody and Joe) hey guys!

Cody: you guys teepeed our cabin!

Taylor: (acting like she doesn't know) what ever do you mean?

Miley: (laughs) ya we did it.

Nick: (walks over) ok, I got half of it off! (Holds up a lot of toilet paper)

Miley, tailor: (laughs)

Joe: you guys are so mean!!

Miley, Taylor: (laughs)  
nick: so not funny!

Miley: (smiles) well, it was fun!

Nick: you guys are so gonna get it!

Miley: uh, oh!

Demi: hey guy- haha, that was so fun last night.

Ashley: I know! That was so hilarious.

Taylor: guys?  
Ashley: ya? (Sees the guys) uh oh!

Girls: (start to run away)  
Joe: get them!

Nick: (grabs miley and they fall to the ground)

Miley: nick!

Nick: (on top of her) revenge. (Starts to tickle her)

Miley: (screams and laughs) nick! Stop!

Nick: (stops)

Miley: (laughs a bit)  
nick: (kisses her)

Demi: (gets caught by Cody) gotcha!

Demi: (laugh)  
Ashley; (in Kevin's arms) ah!

Taylor: (trips over joke) ow!

Joe: ouch! (Talking really funny and squeaky)You kicked me where the sun ain't shine!

Taylor: oh my gosh! Joe! I'm so sorry! (Helps him up)

Joe: (still has a weird voice) I'm ok…

Everyone: (laughs)

Joe: that ain't funny!

Nick: come on miley, let's go for a walk.

On the walk

Miley: so… how is everything?  
Nick: well, I got half of the cabin toilet proof!

Miley: (smiles innocently)

Nick: (kisses her) don't worry, I'm not mad!

Miley: good!

Day before camp ends

Miley: (packing)

Nick: (walks in) so… tomorrow is the last day…

Miley: yup…

Nick: so… what do you want to do the last day?  
Miley: um… I don't really know…

Nick: you know… tonight is a goodbye show.

Miley: ya… I know…

Nick: well see you later?  
Miley: ya…

Later that night

Miley: nick?  
Nick: ya?  
Miley: I won't be able to see you tomorrow…

Nick: what? Why?  
Miley: because… my plane leaves tonight at 9, and so after the show we leave straight away…and Taylor, Cody, and I.

Nick: so you won't be able to see me again?  
Miley: maybe… (a tear falls) goodbye. (Kisses his cheek and runs off)

Nick: bye miley…

At the show

Announcer: tonight is the last night! And well, we are going to have the best show tonight!

Later

Announcer: ok, now miley Cyrus!

Miley: (walks out) hi guys… (Starts to sing) I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but, there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it, every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking but i… I gotta keep trying, gonna keep my head held high! There's always going to be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm going to have to lose, ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side! It's the climb! The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking, sometimes life knocks me down but, no I'm not breaking, I mean I know but, these are the moments that, I'm going to remember most yeah… just gotta keep going, and i… I gotta be strong, just keep pushing on… cause... there's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, always gonna be an uphill battle, but sometimes we're gonna have to loose, ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side…! It's the climb… yeah………. There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, always gonna be an uphill battle, but sometimes we're gonna have to loose, it ain't about how fast I get there, it ain't about what's waiting on the other side… it's the climb!!! Yeah, it's the climb, keep on moving, keep running, keep the faith, yeah… it's the climb… (Stops and tears drop)

Taylor: (hugs her) come one miley… we better go, the busses for the airport are leaving…

Miley: (nods)

With nick

Nick: I have to go find her… (Runs to look for her)

With miley

Miley: (in the bus)

Cody: miles, it's going to be ok…

Miley: I hope so…

Taylor: it's alright miley.

Nick: (sees the bus) miley!

Bus: (driving off)

Nick: miley!

Miley: (looks back but doesn't see nick) bye nick…

Nick: (stops) miley…

Next day

Joe: so, they left?  
Nick: (looks down) ya…

Kevin: dude don't worry, maybe you will see her again.

Joe: but she is an awesome singer!!

Nick: (looks down) she is…

Kevin: don't worry dude…

Nick: I also wished on a shooting star one night when I was with miley that I would be with her for the rest of my life… but… it didn't come true… (Tears form)

Kevin: don't sweat it dude, she'll be with you again… come on, the bus is here…

Nick: (walks away)

Joe: whoa, he is really sad…

A year later

At a concert

Nick: (singing) cause you don't know what it's like to feel so low, you don't know… no… you don't even know… (Done)

Crowd: (goes wild)

Nick: (tears form) thank you and goodnight!!

With miley

Miley: (in her room)

Cody: hey miley.

Miley: hey Cody.

Cody: you ok?  
Miley: ya, why wouldn't I be?  
Cody: cause you skipped breakfast.

Miley: well! I wasn't hungry!

Cody: whoa, calm. I know you miss nick…

Miley: I do… a lot…

Cody: get over him!

Miley: how am I supposed to do that?

Cody: I don't know?  
miley: he's everywhere! They all are!

Taylor: ya, I know!

Miley: how am I supposed to get over a really famous singer!?

Cody: it's ok miley…

With nick

Joe: that was really good! That was probably our best performance! Great job nick!

Nick: thanks…

Kevin: don't worries, we all miss her…

Nick: ya…

In the summer

Tish: bye kids!

Miley: do I really have to go back to that camp/

Tish: yes!

Miley: ugh! (Goes on the bus)

At camp

Miley: (walks out of the bus)  
Cody: man!

Demi: Cody!

Cody: demi! (Hugs her)

Demi: I've missed you so much!

Cody: me too!

Taylor: well that is interesting.

Miley: I guess… I'm going to my cabin. (Leaves)

Taylor: (follows) we share a cabin now!

Miley: awesome!

With nick

Nick: this camp brings back a lot of memories… and I just can't handle them…

Joe: well, let's get to our cabin!

At the cabin with nick

Nick: (sees a guy) um… hi, I'm nick.

Joe; Joe.

Kevin: Kevin.

Jobros: and we are the Jonas brothers.

Cody: (shocked but doesn't turn around)

Nick: um… hello?  
Cody: (thinking: I can't believe I share a cabin with them… AGAIN! Not that that is bad, they're cool they are my best friends… but one of them is miley's ex… but… I can't let them know we're here, miley is almost over nick… what to do, what to do! (Sees a bag) great! A bag! (Puts it on and runs out but runs into the wall) ow!!!!

Kevin: um…

Cody: (runs out to find Taylor)

Taylor: um…

Cody: (takes off the bag) Taylor, the Jonas brothers are here!

Taylor: (shocked face) what?!

Cody: I have to share a cabin! Again! But they can't know we're here, or nick will want to see miley, and she is almost over him!

Taylor: oh…

Cody: do have anything to disguise what I look like?  
Taylor: yes!

Afterward

Cody: (walks into his cabin)  
nick: whoa!

Joe: are you our roommate?  
Cody: (he has lipstick on his lips, and blush on his cheeks, then he has powder to make him look tan, and has black powder under his eyes also low voice) yes.

Kevin: (scared) awesome!

Joe: (sarcastic) yippee!

Nick: (I'm going for a walk)

With miley

Miley: I think I'm going to go for a walk… (Goes outside)

With nick

Nick: I miss her so much… that stupid wish, like I will ever see her again?

Miley: (walking then sees some one then stops)  
nick: (looks up and stops)  
miley: nick…

Nick: miley…

the end!!


End file.
